La venganza de Sango
by Meilin1
Summary: Este capitulo, segun me han dicho no me kedo nada mal, porfavor leanlo, no puedo adelantar kasi nada porke arruino la historia, y no se tomen el titulo tan en serio,DEJENME REVIEWS,porfis,de lo kontrario mi autoestima me impediria poner el cap.2 jiji n_n*


*La venganza de Sango*  
  
-Todos lo personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, ( ojala fueran míos pero... ¡ oh cruel realidad no lo son! T-T, mmm.....¬_¬ tal ves algun dia, ^-^ , a kien engaño, claro ke no se puede -_-U)  
  
notas de la autora:  
-Este es mi primer fic (tal vez el ultimo) , soy nueva, por favor si lo odian no me lo digan, ¡¡¡¡romperían mi frágil corazón!!!,  
(y si le gusta soy toda oidos ^-^ )  
  
-no me odien por la actitud de Miroku, ni a mi me gusto, pero luego entenderán porke.  
  
Capitulo 1  
¿Pues que se cree Miroku?  
  
Era un sábado por la mañana cuando Kagome llego al Japón medieval, y cuando se disponía a buscar a sus amigos, escucho un llanto cerca del lugar, Kagome se acerco y su reacción fue muy rápida al ver que era su mejor amiga Sango.  
  
-¿qué te ocurrió Sango?- pregunto Kagome con preocupación.  
  
-¡¡¿ Kagome?!!- dijo Sango muy sorprendida y a su vez trataba de secarse las lagrimas.   
- Nada...... no ocurre nada , pero........ ¿ que haces aquí tan temprano? - pregunto Sango como queriendo cambiar el tema.  
  
- Bueno, lo que pasa es que ayer en la noche hacia mucho viento, y a media noche Sota llego a mi habitación con mucho miedo y no podia correrlo ...  
  
- Sango- zzzzzzz......zzzzzzzzz......zzzzzzz......(la pobre se esta durmiendo con la explicación!!!!)  
  
- ... así que no pude dormir bien y me desperte temprano, por eso preferí venir aquí de una vez,...Oye!!!!, espera un momento, no me cambies el tema, (dijo Kagome después de esa adormecedora explicación z_z )  
- Sango?.. ¡¡oye no te duermas!!  
  
- ¿Qué?...¿qué?....ah! si, me decias?   
  
- Te explicaba por que estaba aquí tan temprano!!- dijo Kagome con tono de enojo (no mucho). - Pero quisiste cambiarme el tema, anda Sango, no puedes engañarme amiga, vamos confía en mi-dijo Kagome tratando de que su amiga soltara la sopa (hablara, pa que me entiendan)  
  
- Enserio no pasa nada- insistía Sango.  
  
- ¡¡¡ SANGO!!! , ¿no confías en mi? o ¿qué?  
  
- De acuerdo te lo diré - dijo Sango en un tono un tanto triste.   
  
- Lo que pasa es que............  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡SANGO- SAMA!!!!! - se escucho en el bosque.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡ Sango-sama!!!!!!, ¿dónde esta?- se escucho con la voz del conocido houshi.   
  
- ¡¡¡Vamonos de aquí !!! - dijo Sango jalando a Kagome por el brazo.  
  
- Esta bien... - le contesto Kagome sin saber que pasaba.  
  
-¿ Sango-sama? - Pregunto Miroku - juraría que escuche su vos por aquí-.  
  
- Vamonos , no esta aquí - dijo nuestro queridísimo, adorable hermoso, guapo (muchísimo) y caballeroso (este ultimo ni yo me lo creí) hanyou. (creo que ya era hora de que lo mencionara ¿no creen?)  
  
- ni siquiera se porque te ayudo a buscarla, te mereces esto después de todo- dijo InuYasha un poco molesto.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡ InuYasha !!! - gritó el houshi - no seas así , ¿tu también estas en mi contra?- dijo Miroku con cara de ofendido.  
  
- Claro que no- dijo tranquilamente InuYasha - ¿Pero no crees que te lo mereces?.  
  
-¡¡¡¡Claro que no!!! - contesto Miroku. - Bueno...tal vez...no sé... ¡¡¡Oye, me haces dudar de mis acciones!!! - gritó Miroku muy molesto.  
  
- Esta bien, no es para que te enojes - dijo InuYasha mirándolo como queriendo decir " no seas llorón y aguántate". - Vamos sigue buscando!! - dijo para que se callara de una vez.  
-- MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRA PARTE DEL BOSQUE --  
  
-Ahora si, dime que pasó - dijo Kagome sentándose cerca de un árbol, y recuperando el aliento.  
( sango si que corre rápido)  
  
-bueno lo que pasa es que antes de que llegaras... - (Sango se sentó junto a Kagome para que esta la escuchara sin tener que hablar en voz alta)   
  
-...yo estaba platicando con Miroku, sobre la maldición de su mano, creí que esta vez el seria serio ya que eso es muy importante para el pero...me equivoque-dijo Sango con un tono muy triste  
  
-obviamente no creí que pudiera abstenerse a sus "mañas" comunes y que dejara de ser "pulpo"  
( por eso de que no sabes cuantas manos tiene), por eso mi boomerang estaba en mi mano, para golpearlo como es común, pero esta vez logro sorprenderme..... ...llevábamos un buen rato platicando normalmente- (sin sus mañas, si, aunke pareska imposible) -cuando....  
  
-espera... NO ME DIGAS QUE TE HIZO ALGO ESE HIJO DE SU %&#@=?/%*+#......OOPS...perdón... -discúlpame , continua- dijo Kagome apenada.  
  
-Bueno, estaba platicando cuando se me acerco de una manera muy extraña y me dijo al oído muy ALTANERAMENTE "Sango, vamos, no finjas, sabes que te mueres por mi, no puedes evitarlo"  
  
-¿que hiciste? - dijo la no muy sorprendida Kagome por la actitud de su compañero.  
  
-como te lo imaginaras le deje un chipote del tamaño del mundo en su cabezota, pero ni así entendió- dijo la dolida Taiji  
  
-volvió a acercarse y me dijo- "no quieras aparentar que eres muy fuerte; sabes que no puedes resistirte a mi" - me dijo eso como si fuera el ultimo hombre en el universo, en ese momento se hizo acreedor a un "boomerazo" cortesía mía - le explicaba Sango un tanto enojada a Kagome. (no se si entendieron lo anterior)  
  
-le pase que hiciera esos estúpidos comentarios, por ser solo comentarios, pero lo que ya no soporte fue que me tomara por la cintura y me acercara a la fuerza diciéndome "no te hagas la difícil, tu y yo sabemos que no lo eres" - (que desgraciado puse a Miroku ¿no?)   
- en ese momento mi sangre hirvió del coraje y lo golpee en la entrepierna, cuando me contesto, "eso no se lo hubieras hecho a InuYasha, a Sessho-maru, a Kouga o cualquier otro ¿Vedad?.  
  
- ¿Queee?????!!!!!, se atrevió a decirte eso? -dijo Kagome apareciendo un aura roja a su alrededor- ¡¡¡¿Como se atrevió?!!! .  
  
- c..cu..cuando dijo eso sentí que mi corazón se hacia pedazos, no podía creer que el hubiera dicho eso- dijo sango mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas- (pobrecita T_T, no te preocupes al rato viene lo mejor ....wuajajajaja `´)  
  
-cálmate Sango- un hombre no merece las lagrimas de una mujer, y Miroku, no merece las tuyas-le dijo su amiga-(también enojada) tratando de consolarla.  
  
-Y DE REGRESO CON LOS "MACHITOS" ¬ _¬" ( si..aja)  
  
-¡¡ SANGO-SAMA!! -grito el houshi ahora preocupado-¿crees que le haya pasado algo, InuYasha?  
  
-¡¡¿Que?!! - dijo el muy sorprendido (y adorable, hermoso,...) hanyou- ¿ ahora si te preocupas por ella, después de lo que hiciste?  
  
-¡¡claro que me preocupo!! - dijo el ofendido houshi- (ay...si.. ahora si se preocupa -)  
  
-De todas formas no creo que le haya pasado nada, se te olvida que es una Taiji, y tiene el hiraikotsu? (si escribí mal eso, no me maten) - dijo Inu.  
  
-¡¡por supuesto que no se me olvida!!,ni a mi ni a mi cabeza u_uU- dijo Miroku sobándose.  
  
-jajajaja, que bien que lo recuerdes, así no te darán ganas de volver a hacer lo mismo- dijo riendo nuestro simpático InuYasha (obviamente no es nuestro, pero me gusta imaginar que es así).  
  
-ja...ja.. - rió sarcásticamente el houshi- pero si Kagome -Sama te hubiera hecho lo mismo, no reirías ¿verdad? - dijo el houshi Muy enfadado.  
  
-Yo no me preocupo por eso, yo nunca me comportaría así (inuyasha dijo comportaría?) con Kagome- (claro que no, el malo en esta historia es Miroku)  
  
-si ya o creo- dijo el incrédulo houshi.  
  
- oye- interrumpió Inu- ¿no crees que Kagome ya debería de estar aquí?   
  
- es verdad ya debería estar aquí- dijo Miroku.  
  
- vamos al pozo!!! - sugirió nuestro entusiasmado Hanyou  
  
-de acuerdo- decía Miroku algo triste por no haber encontrado a Sango.  
  
- MIENTRAS TANTO A KAGOME SE LE OCURRIO UNA BRILLANTE IDEA  
  
-Sabes Sango, mañana es el Midori no hi ( Dia de la naturaleza), que te parece si vienes conmigo a mi época, de todas formas no creo que nos vayan a extrañar -dijo la triste Kagome, pensando en el porque InuYasha no había ido a buscarla.  
  
- Te sientes bien? -pregunto Sango al ver la cara de su amiga.  
  
- Si !! -dijo Kagome, después de que salió de sus pensamientos- bueno, quieres venir?.  
  
-Claro, porque no?, estar en otra época despejara mi mente- dijo la triste y medio enojada Taiji - (que mala soy, es mi primer fanfic y ya puse triste a medio mundo T_T)  
  
-Bueno, ¡¡ vamos !! -dijo Kagome corriendo con Sango hacia el pozo devorador de huesos.  
  
--Ya en el pozo Sango empezaba a dudar si era buena idea irse, (pero cualquier otro lugar era mejor que ese, así no corría el riesgo de toparse con el Houshi Pervertido)-  
--antes de irse Kagome le dejo una nota a InuYasha a un lado del Pozo.  
  
FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO (AL FIN) u_uU  
-------*****-------*****-------*****-------*****-------*****-------*****-------*****-------*****--  
Escrito por: :) (Meilin) :) jijiji :b ^-^  
notas de la autora:   
komo ya lo saben yo no tengo creatividad ni buenas ideas así que no me digan si lo odian, al ver quien era la escritora debieron sospecharlo.   
Yo se que me podría kaer una maldición por escribir algo en contra de Miroku ya que lo adoro (no nada mas eso jiji ^-^)  
  
Acepto sugerencias, halagos , criticas CONSTRUCTIVAS , y dinero si quieren (este ultimo no me kaería nada mal), NO ACEPTO virus ni insultos.  
  
Mi e-mail: danako_36@msn.com  
  
Adiós n_n   
  
dejenme reviews 


End file.
